Heart Broken
by BabyBlack180
Summary: Aragorn and Arwen just got married and have been together for a year when a terrible tragedy happens. Aragorn is devastated and breaks down. What happens when he falls in love with the one person that has always been there for him?
1. Newly Wedds

I came up with this story after I watched the lord of the rings for the first time. The chemistry between Aragorn and Legolas stands out so much in the movie. Yes it is more of friendship but if you have an imagination you can see some love in there. So here is my story of Aragorn and Legolas.

* * *

><p>Aragorn and Arwen were sitting in their bedroom holding each other. They have been married for almost a year already but still were in the whole lovey dovey honey moon stage. Arwen was acting really strange lately and Aragorn couldn't figure out why. Things were really strange in the Gondor kingdom since their king married the Elvin princess.<p>

**Aragorn's POV:**

I loved spending time with Arwen but I had work to do in my so I left her in the bedroom and walked to my study. It seemed like I wasn't going to get much work done because Arwen kept popping in to check on me. I gave up and walked over to her sitting down on the couch so I could relax a bit. Arwen has been acting strange for a couple of months now getting sick being clingy. Arwen sat there staring at me like she was going to say something but couldn't.

When I thought she couldn't get any weirder she did she broke down in tears clinging to me for dear life. I quickly tried to calm her kissing her and hugging her she smiled and grabbed both my hands in hers and looked me in the eyes and said she was pregnant. I couldn't believe it I got the girl of my dreams and now a heir to my thrown. Arwen was staring at me and I noticed I hadn't said anything all I could do was smile greatly and pull her back into my arms.

We sat there for a very long time not saying anything just enjoying each others company. I knew I had to get back to work. I told Arwen she could stay on the couch and read if she wanted to but I had work to do. I got half way through my stack of papers when I noticed Arwen was asleep I smiled standing up waling over to her and picked her up bridal style. I walked to our room and laid her down then went back to my study.

When I walked into the study my best friend Legolas was sitting at my desk looking at my work. When he heard me walk in he quickly stood up and bowed. "Legolas you know you don't have to bow to me mellon nin" Legolas started laughing and walked over to me putting his hand on my shoulder "Aragorn Mellon nin I came for a visit how have you been". I smiled at him "I have been fine actually great I'm ecstatic" Legolas looked at me with the knowing look that I wasn't telling him every thing. "may I ask what has you to the point of jumping for joy" I broke out with a huge grin on my face "Arwen is pregnant with my child"

**Legolas' POV:**

I couldn't believe what I just heard how could that slut be having his best friend's baby. Yeah sure she is his wife but she is also a cheater so it could be someone else's kid. I just smiled at Aragorn I didn't know what to do or say. I was feeling hurt I have had feelings for Aragorn since we were in the fellowship. I had to tell Aragorn about Arwen cheating but I don't want to loose him as a friend.

**Arwen's POV:**

I woke up in mine and Aragorn's room and smiled thinking of how I got here. My smile faded when I thought of what I had to do next. I snuck out of the castle quickly and quietly. I had to tell Boromir about me being pregnant I can't keep cheating on Aragorn now that we are going to have a family together. I crept into Boromir's house ready to him. Boromir looked up from his book and smiled "Hey beautiful what did I do to get this great visit from an angel" I tried not to smile so I got straight to the point.

"Boromir we can't do this any more it's over I can't do this to Aragorn" he just stared at me I went to leave when I felt a hand on my arm. "Please Arwen don't do this to me don't leave. Why do we have to end what we have please give me a reason." I turned towards him with tears in my eyes "I'm pregnant with Aragorn's child I can't do this to my family I am sorry" Boromir looked at me with hope "Arwen the baby could be mine" I shed another tear she knew it could be his but she couldn't except it. She quickly turned around and ran out the house back to the castle.

**Boromir's POV:**

I couldn't believe it how could she just end it there was a really good chance that the child could be mine. Why does Aragorn get every thing he wants a beautiful wife a child he is king he lives in a wonderful castle. Boromir had to do something he would be damned if he let Arwen get away with this he needed a plan and a plan he had. There will not be a happy family and a happy ever after.

* * *

><p>Hope you all liked that chapter I wrote this story awhile ago and have been working on it ever since. I changed some things up a bit to make it more enjoyable hopefully you all liked it.<p> 


	2. Happy Family

**So I have had people ask me if Arwen is being, loving towards Aragorn then why is she cheating on him? Well Arwen loves Aragorn but yet she has strong feelings towards Boromir and they were so strong that she decided to have a little relationship with him behind Aragorn's back. It's kind of like if you think of twilight how Bella loved Edward but she still had this weird feeling for Jacob. Wow did I just use twilight as a reference that's bad any way on with the chapter. Oh also I have been really sick so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. **

**Arwen's POV:**

I snuck back into the castle hoping to god Aragorn didn't notice my absence. It was late so he probably was still in the study or went off to bed. I decided to check our room first and smiled satisfied that he didn't come to the room yet. So finally making up my mind I walked to the study. Nearing the door you could hear talking going on. I put my head against the door and could hear Aragorn and Legolas talking. Frowning I opened the door a little to harshly. Arwen had a problem with Legolas always being around he always seemed to be taking Aragorn away from her plus Aragorn only looked happy when Legolas was around he always had that bright smile on his face. Arwen dully noted the only time she had that smile directed at her was when her and Aragorn got married and again earlier today when she told him she was pregnant.

Quickly putting on a fake smile Arwen walked in to the room clearing her throat "Legolas what a surprise showing up here so late it's almost morning. Aragorn we should go to bed it's late. Petunia!" A maid ran in quickly "yes ma'am?" Arwen smiled at the girl "Take Prince Legolas to a room and get him settled in for the night will you" The girl nodded "Yes ma'am"

**Aragorn's POV:**

Me and Legolas were discussing matters about orcs invading towns when Arwen came in and disturbed us. "Oh yes I didn't notice how late it was" I stood and turned towards Legolas "well Legolas we can continue this discussion tomorrow after breakfast" I looked towards Arwen and saw a bit of hostility in her eyes but ignored it and grabbed her hand "good night Legolas" I turned and left hand in hand with Arwen when we got to our room she seemed to be calm and pleased again. "Arwen are you alright?" I seemed to have caught her by surprise because she practically jumped with eyes bulging. Arwen nodded her head slowly "Yes I'm fine, why do you ask?" I shook my head and got changed then laid down "Just checking, you are the mother of my child" I looked at her stomach and smiled a bit still in wonder over the whole thing.

**Arwen's POV:**

I smiled as me and Aragorn left the study feeling better now that I have him back to myself and he isn't hanging around with Legolas. Truly I didn't have a problem with Legolas till after the fellowship when I saw the way he looked at Aragorn like as if Aragorn was the only thing Legolas could see at times. Arwen watched silently as Aragorn got ready when he stopped and asked if she was ok she was shocked.

Finally being able to speak she smiled at him at told him she was fine. When they both were in bed she smiled and cuddled up to him "I love you Aragorn remember that" they laid their in silence till they finally fell asleep.

**Legolas' POV:**

I liked being in Aragorn's presence without Arwen around it made talking so much easier. When she was in the room you had to watch what you said or she would jump down your throat which to Legolas's surprise Aragorn would just stand there and watch not saying a word. Legolas was startled a bit when Arwen barged into the room declaring it was time for Aragorn to retire to sleep. Legolas fallowed the maid slowly to his rooms and smiled when he walked in the room was done in greens and tans just for him. He remembered Aragorn specially requesting a room made like this for Legolas whenever he visited.

Sitting down on the side of the bed Legolas looked out the window "Oh Aragorn when are you going to open your eyes and see what Arwen is doing to you"


	3. Chapter 3

_(This was part of chapter 2 but I never transford it over to the document so now it will just have to be chapter 3)_

Months passed and the little princess was finally born. Aragorn couldn't be happier his older brother Boramire has a agreed to come for a visit and he couldn't wait. While growing up Aragorn always looked up to his brother they used to get along so well until Aragorn was thrown to become king. In all truth the last time Aragorn saw his brother was at his wedding which was practically a year ago.

**Arwen's POV:**

Aragorn was asleep on the couch in the living room with his daughter in his arms as Arwen sat in a chair watching them with a sad smile. Arwen was a little scared about who the father may be but knew it would make difference towards the appearance. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open behind her.

**Legolas' POV:**

I arrived at Gondor smiling ready to surprise my best friend but I also brought him bad news. Hurrying up the stairs I walked into the castle and went straight to the study but Aragorn wasn't there. Finally I decided to go check the family room and smiled at the sight in front of me. Aragorn was asleep peacefully on the couch with his daughter. I noticed Arwen sitting in a chair with a troubled look on her face.

Arwen must have been deep in thought because she didn't seem to notice someone has walked in the room. "Hello Arwen" Arwen flew out of the chair with surprise and turned to look at me. I couldn't help but laugh at the look of surprise on her face it was priceless who would of thought someone could sneak up on Arwen. I couldn't stop the laughter that was racking through me and I noticed Aragorn stir on the couch then open his eyes.

**Aragorn's POV:**

I could hear laughter a musical kind of laugh finally waking up and opening my eyes I smiled. Legolas was standing across the room laughing as Arwen stood with a surprised look on her face I never saw that look before and it was funny I couldn't help but chuckle a little myself. Both eyes turned towards me and I noticed Arwen's face turn to anger. "See what you've done Legolas you woke him up now get out" I had to something when I saw a look of pain cross Legolas's face.

"It's quite alright I was waking up anyway" Arwen just looked at me as if she didn't hear me correctly then looked back towards Legolas "Did you not hear me" I frowned "Arwen I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to my friends that way me and Legolas are great friends and you should treat him like a welcomed guest not an imposter."

Legolas stood there looking shocked you could tell he couldn't believe I told Arwen to treat him nice, yeah she never treated him nice and always gave him attitude and I never said anything about it but it's starting get old really quick. "I'm sorry I woke you Aragorn I didn't mean to intrude I caught lady Arwen by surprise as I walked in" I shook my head "Nonsense Legolas it's fine don't let Arwen put you down" Arwen just stood there starring at me open mouthed.

"Arwen its very un lady like to stand around with your mouth open unless your intending to use it for something"

All of us turned to look at where the voice came from, standing in the door way was none other than Boramire. "Aragorn brother Its so nice to see you again"

**Boramire's POV:**

When I walked into the sitting room I saw Aragorn sitting on the couch holding a baby, Legolas standing with a look of surprise at Aragorn, and Arwen just standing there with a dumb founded open mouthed look on her face. "It's great to see you again little brother" Aragorn broke out into a big smile standing up and handing the baby to Arwen I meat him half way and he hugged quickly. "So this must be the new heir to the Gondore thrown" Aragorn smiled at me and nodded. I walked over to Arwen kissing her hand "Hello lady Arwen it's nice to see you again" The look Arwen gave me did not go unnoticed by the others in the room.

"Arwen are you feeling alright?" Legolas said with a glint of knowing in his eyes. Aragorn looked deeply confused. Starring at the look on Arwen's face she looked mortified and sick. "I'm fine just a little tired I think I will retire to my rooms now if you will excuse me kind sirs" We all watched as Arwen left quickly with the little girl wrapped protectively in her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I'm sorry it took me so long to get this story updated. My laptop completely stopped working for me the mouse went and the keys started to go on it but now I'm back with a new laptop and have tried to work harder on the chapters. This chapter I worked on for sometime in a notebook then I transferred it over to the computer today and have been looking over it all day long trying to make sure everything on it was perfect. Even though it is still way far from perfect but hopefully you can leave me a comment and tell me what you think I need to improve on and even give me some ideas of what you would all like to see. Well I guess I will just shut up and let you continue reading the story now….. Oh check out my other stories and I also have a Wattpad account that I leave and send messages telling when I'm going to update and everything else so if you would like you can also fallow me on there. **

**Love - BabyBlack180**

Aragorn's Pov

I stood watching how everyone in the room interacted with each other it seemed to me like something was going on that I didn't know about. I couldn't understand what was wrong with Arwen yeah I understand that maybe she maybe under some stress with the new baby, but that doesn't excuse the way she was treating my brother and Legolas. "How have you been brother did you find that lucky girl yet?"

There was a fleeting expression of pain and some guilt that crossed Boramiers face but Aragorn still caught it. "Boramire is something troubling you?" Boramire just looked at me then took a deep breath and frowned down casting his head a bit. "I'm not doing that well actually, the girl I was planning on marrying decided I wasn't good enough and married someone else. Then she came back and we tried to have a relationship but she still chose her husband over me in the end."

I felt sorry for my brother he always seemed to get the short end of the stick when it came to love. Our parents always showed me more love and held me higher than him even though he was the first born. Now this woman goes and breaks his heart and makes him feel like nothing.

Legolas was sitting in one of the chairs watching the brothers before him. He tried to laugh at the story that Boramire was telling Aragorn, Legolas knew it was all a lie he knew more than Boramire and Arwen thought he did but he couldn't get himself to rune Aragorns happiness. Aragorn frowned at his brother putting a hand on his shoulder "You don't look like you have slept in days" Boramire sighed "yes I havent really been sleeping well I guess I will go home and rest" Aragorn shook his head "No don't be ridicules you will stay right here and spend some time with us I will have a maid fetch your things and show you to your room."

At that moment Arwen reentered the room and stopped as she heard Aragorn's request for his brother. "Aragorn if he wants to go home you shouldn't force him into staying" Boramire smiled "Well thank you brother for your hospitality I will be glad to stay here for a while" he then turned and looked at Arwen giving her a grin. Aragorn beamed then looked at his wife "Arwen why don't you show Boramire to a room it will e much faster so we don't have to wait for a maid." Arwen frowned a bit but walked out of the room anyways without any argument not wanting to upset Aragorn. Once out of the room she saw the nearest maid and gave them the order to show Boramire to a room.

Legolas' POV

Once Arwen and Boramire left the room Aragorn turned slowly towards me and looked me right in the eyes. "Legolas tell me what you know". Starring I was surprised at Aragorn's request. "What do mean?" Aragorn looked a little amused "Tell me what is going on with my brother?" I felt fear run through me. How did he know that I knew anything at all was it that noticeable that I knew something more than I was letting on. "Ummm...Well I uh I'm not sure what your asking me Aragorn" By this time Aragorn seemed to be getting pissed and I didn't know if I should confess or not. "Legolas you tell me what you know right now" How could I break this to my best friend that his wife was the woman Boramire was talking about. "Well Aragorn I know the woman Boramire was talking about and so do you know we both actually know her really well." Aragorn seemed to be a little satisfied that I was starting tell him something and he nodded indicating me to go on.

"It is true that the reason this woman left Boramire was because she was getting married to another man, and the reason why their relationship finally ended was because the woman became with child." Aragorn had an expression of being deep in thought and looked even a bit confused. Finally Aragorn spoke up "Legolas I have no idea who you could be talking about" trying not to laugh at how daft Aragorn could be of not understanding who the woman could be I cleared my throat a bit. "Aragorn I didn't want to be the one to tell you this and I'm afraid it may even effect our friendship because I have kept it from you." Aragorn smiled a it "Legolas whatever it maybe it will never effect our friendship"

I knew deep down Aragorn would go back on what he just said after I tell him what I know because he wouldn't believe what I would have to say. Aragorn tries to see the good in people and he would never think two people that close to him would betray him so. Taking one final deep breath I looked into his eyes with a bit of sadness. "Aragorn the woman is Arwen her and Boramire have had a secret relationship for months now even right before you became king they have both been deceiving you. I deceived you for not telling you sooner and I'm sorry I should have never kept that from you"


	5. Chapter 5

**Aragorn's POV:**

I couldn't move or do anything at all. The only thing running through my mind was how could Legolas make up such a lie. Yet again it does make sense ever since I became king Arwen started acting different, she has been acting even weirder since Boramire showed up. Even with all these thoughts and accusations he couldn't believe it, No there was no way Arwen or Boramire would do this to him.

"Legolas are you lying to me?" I watched as Legolas stood there with this look of pure sadness on his face.

"No Aragorn I'm not lying to you I wanted to tell you sooner but I knew you wouldn't believe me and would assume I was lying" I looked away from Legolas and started to walk towards the door.

"Aragorn are you alright?" I turned back around and looked at Legolas with a bit of sadness and took a deep breath. "Legolas I think you should leave I will visit you when I'm ready to believe that what you told me is the truth but until then I don't know exactly how to feel" Turning back around I walked out the door not looking back.

**Legolas' POV:**

Aragorn just walked out telling me to go home, I felt pain course through me. Like a giant whole was ripped through my chest. The feeling of depression and wanting to curl up and cry might even die came to mind. Pulling myself together I walked slowly towards the door deciding that it was best if I carried out Aragorn's wish. As Legolas went to grab the handle the door swung open to reveal Arwen. "You really didn't think he would believe you did you Legolas. I'm his wife the mother of his child you have no proof of these accusations you are making about me and Boramire. It looks pathetic actually you do relies it looks like your trying to get Aragorn all to yourself."

Legolas looked at Arwen with a bit of hate, "Aragorn will always be my friend" Arwen smiled "Oh well maybe in another life he will see you were telling the truth" she shrugged her shoulders smiled and walked out of the room. It took everything in Legolas for him not to hit her his hands were balled into fists at his sides. Sighing with a bit of defeat Legolas walked back to his rooms and started to pack his things. Moving quickly Legolas made his way to the stables and grabbed his horse taking off down the path that would lead him back to his home. Taking one last look back at the Kingdom he could swear he saw a dark figure looking out one of the windows. "Good bye Aragorn" at that I rode away quickly.

**Aragorn's POV: **

I walked into the study looking around to see if Arwen wondered in there. I was about to turn around and leave when I heard a horse outside. Walking towards the window I looked out over the courtyard to see Legolas taking off on his horse, as if by force Legolas' horse stopped and he glance back and I swore his eyes met mine. As he turned to leave I muttered "Good bye Legolas" before I turned to go look for Arwen again.

**Arwen's POV:**

I knew Aragorn would be looking for me so I decided to make it easier for him and went into the nursery. As I walked in I bumped into someone "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going" as I looked up I came face to face with Boramire. "What are you doing in here?" Boramire looked at me with a dumb smirk "I'm trying to see if the supposed heir of Gondore was really my brother's." I couldn't believe what I was hearing "Get out of here!"

"Arwen will you stop yelling at my brother"

**Boramire's POV:**

Boramire didn't want to believe that Arwen's baby was Aragorn's daughter. So going into the nursery I decided to do some detective work and looked over the baby every detail of her face and hair. She had dark hair like his mothers and it was curly and the signature gray eyes of Aragorn. I was about to leave when something or someone collided with me. Standing there was Arwen we got into an argument and just when I was about to say tell Arwen off Aragorn walked in.

**Aragorn's POV:**

I was walking down the hall when I swore I could hear Arwen's raised voice. Walking into the nursery I came to a halt when I saw Arwen yelling at my brother to leave. Boramire being my brother and the uncle of the child gave him all rights to be in the nursery. A nagging feeling creped into my mind telling me to focus more on Arwen's actions lately. As I watched her she seemed to be shocked at my words.

"He was in here with the baby alone" Aragorn looked at Arwen like he was expecting her to prove her point. "Arwen she is his niece he has all rights to see her he isn't doing anything wrong."

Boramire moved closer and looked down at the baby "What's her name?" Arwen glared at Boramire "It's none of your damn business" Me and Boramire both starred in shock at Arwen, was that a curse they just heard fly from her mouth. Aragorn was even more shocked by the hostile way Arwen was treating his brother. "Arwen now that's enough I don't know what's wrong with you lately I have been brushing it off but I'm not going to put up with it any longer you have been rude to everyone lately and raising your voice It's becoming quite old you need to straighten up a bit" Arwen stood there for a moment then sighed "Her name is Angel after one of my elven relatives from the north."

Aragorn sighed with relief now that Arwen seemed to be back on track a bit he decided to talk to her and Boramire about what him and Legolas discussed earlier. "I asked Legolas to leave today me and him had a bit of a fall out" Boramire smirked "A fall out you and him are best friends what could have possibly ticked you off that bad that you made him leave?"

Aragorn cleared his throat a bit "Well he was going on with this bizarre story he has made up about the two of you." Boramire chuckled "Oh really" Aragorn smiled "yes he was saying that you two were having an affair…... So I decided I would ask you, are you two having an affair?" Arwen seemed to get a little frustrated "Aragorn do you believe that I would actually cheat on you with your own brother, how could you think I would cheat on you at all. Why would I risk what we have… I thought you loved me why would you even ask me such a thing do you really think that lowly of me"

Aragorn was silent he couldn't say a word, he just stood there shell shocked why would he ask such a question. Boramire stood up a little straighter and cleared his throat stepping around Aragorn "If you to would excuse me I think I will retire to my rooms for the night after all this excitement I will see you two in the morning"

Aragorn watched as his brother left the room then turned back to Arwen "I'm sorry I wasn't…" Arwen put her hand up "I don't want to listen to your excuses of why you asked. If you didn't believe what Legolas said and you truly believed that I love you then you wouldn't have asked me that." Arwen walked out quickly leaving Aragorn there. He looked down at the baby sleeping in the crib and smiled then retired to bed.

The next morning Aragorn and Arwen were sitting in the dining room eating there breakfast. "Arwen I am truly sorry for even asking you such a question I know you and my brother both would never do that to me" Arwen just sat there and looked at her food she hasn't looked at Aragorn since he asked her that question yesterday. "Arwen please look at me and tell me whats wrong" Arwen glanced up a second then back at her food "I'm fine just a little tired." I decided the best thing to do would be to let it go for now before she blew up on me.

"Good morning everyone" Boramire looked extremely happy today I guess he did need a good nights sleep. "Well look who finally decided to come join us for some breakfast my older brother did you sleep well" Boramire smiled "Yes I did the beds here feel amazing much more nicer than the bed I have at home. "

**Boramire's POV: **

I walked into the dining room and saw Arwen and Aragorn already seated and eating there breakfast. Well Aragorn seemed to be eating his but Arwen was more of just pushing hers around on her plate. "So whats for breakfast then" Aragorn smiled and motioned for me to sit in the seat to his right which put me right across from Arwen. Arwen seemed to grow uncomfortable with every passing second. "Whats wrong with Arwen?" Aragorne frowned "according to her she is just tired" Arwen looked up at Aragorn "And it's the truth I'm just tired now let it go and stop talking as if I'm not sitting right here!" I looked in shock when she raised her voice to Aragorn. Standing up Arwen left the room quickly without as much as a good bye or an excuse me. "Brother I don't know how you do it if she was my wife I wouldn't put up with these mood swings."

After that morning everything seemed to get worse. Arwen's mood was changing every second she kept screaming at Boramire when he would enter a room and whenever Aragron had something to say about it she would direct her yelling towards him. Arwen has gotten so bad that no one wanted to be around her. Aragorn would spend his time chatting with his brother or busying himself in his study. Boramire even got to the point that he would go and sit in Aragorn' sstudy and try to help him with things or just sit there and read. Aragorn thought that Boramire was reading but in reality Boramire was planning, planning to take revenge and no one would be prepared for it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Boromir's POV:**

My revenge was finally coming into view. For weeks now I have been collecting information to help me prepare. One thing I needed most of all was to watch what want on around here at every minute of the day make sure nothing would get in my way when I finally fallowed through with the plan.

When dinner started I announced I was leaving to visit Arwen's father Elrond, and that I was going to leave right after dinner. "Boromir don't you think you should wait till morning it would be a lot safer." I smiled as my brother tried to convince me I should wait till morning. "no I have to go now I just have this feeling that something good is going to happen if I leave now." Aragorn smiled and nodded his head "well you're a grown man you can make your own decisions anything I say I guess won't stop you." Aragorn stood and smiled "I have lots of work to finish in my study I guess this is goodbye brother." Boromir stood and hugged his brother and watched as he left.

Looking up Boromir caught Arwen's eyes "I guess this is good bye love." Arwen rolled her eyes and stood from the table going to check on her daughter before she started her nightly routine. Smiling Boromir stood and went to his rooms quickly grabbing his things and throwing them in a bag knowing his time was limited if he wanted to carry out his plan he had to move quickly.

Hurrying I went into the gardens and crouched down behind some rose bushes. After gathering all my information I noticed that Arwen came to the gardens every night alone and spent quiet some time there. I smiled as my plan was unfolding Arwen stepped into the gardens smiling looking at all of the plants and slowing coming to where Boromir was hiding. What Arwen didn't know was tonight would be the last night she would step foot into her gardens.

Boromir was hidden deeper into the garden where you couldn't see the castle that well because of the trees. I watched as Arwen passed me and knelt down to smell some flowers. Quickly I stood and lunged towards her holding my hand over her mouth. Pulling out a dagger I stabbed her right in the chest feeling the blood pour down my hand as I did. I moved a bit and pinned her against the tree and stabbed her in the stomach twice watching as the light left her eyes. Finally pleased with my work I picked her up and through her behind the bushes I was recently hiding behind. Looking down I noticed my shirt was covered in blood. Digging into my bag I pulled out a fresh shirt and put it on while making my way to the stables. As I got on my horse I smiled at the thought of Aragorn finding his wife dead.

**Aragorn's POV:**

I was working in my study when I heard my brother's horse leaving. Smiling I sat there and did some work till I looked at the time Arwen should have come by now to tell me to retire to bed. Standing I smiled thinking that she must have just got caught up in the gardens. Walking out to the gardens I called Arwen's name and received no answer "Arwen are you still out here?" I looked down and saw Arwen's foot prints leading into the garden but none coming back. Sighing I walked into the gardens and started to fallow the footprints smiling at the thought of my wife being so caught up in flowers that she couldn't answer my calls. Walking closer to the roses I noticed red on the ground bending down and examining it I noticed it was blood and there was allot of it. Peering over the rose bushes I felt like I was going to gag I saw Arwen drenched in blood her body in a heap behind the bushes.

Panicking I picked her up and started to run back to the castle shouting for help. One of the healers looked over Arwen's body and looked at me "She is dead my lord stab wounds it seems like one to the chest and two to the stomach" I felt grief and sadness over wash me how could this happen. Deciding that the best thing to do would to be to bury her body in Rivendale with her family.

The next morning Aragorn sent letters to all the kingdoms telling them of the tragic attack on his wife, he also made sure that the one to Elrond was more personal and that the body of the queen would be delivered to him and that he and angel will be there shortly after.

Standing on the steps of Gondor Aragorn had all the towns people brought to the courtyard. "My brothers and sisters of Gondor last night a tragedy has happened in the white city someone murdered the queen lets have a moment of silence." Every person in that court yard cried silently for their queen. "Thank you all you may go back to what you were doing." Citizens of Gondor started to put flowers on the stairs and said prayers lighting candles.

**Elrond's POV:**

I was working in my study when there was a knock on the door. "come in, this better be important" The maid handed him a letter and he smiled seeing the seal of Gondor "finally a letter from my daughter." Opening the letter and reading the first sentence I felt dread Aragorn is going on about a tragedy that took place in Gondor really rambling, when I made it through the whole letter I dropped it and felt cold. The letter stated that Arwen was murdered and her body was being sent here to be buried and Aragorn and Angel would be on their way. Boromir just came from Gondor and said Arwen was acting strange like something was bothering her. What all happened in the white city that had his daughter on such edge and most importantly what happened in those gardens of the castle.

**Legolas' POV: **

While helping my mother and father look something up in the library a maid came rushing in handing my father a letter. Noticing it had the great seal of Gondor on it I didn't know why it would be addressed to the whole family. "Dear Royal Family of Mirkwood, a horrible tragedy has happened here in Gondor. Our Elven Queen has been savagely murdered and her funeral will be held in Rivendale where her body has been sent to lay in piece with her family, you are all invited to attend. With sadness Aragorn king of Gondor" We all just starred at each other trying to come to terms with what my father just read. My mother started to break down into tears, as my father tried to comfort her. "I'm going to see Aragorn I don't care if he wants to see me or not he needs someone right now." My parents nodded their approval "ok son just be safe we don't know who could have done this and we don't know exactly why they did" I nodded to my father and left.

**Boromir's POV:**

Watching as a maid rushed past me to bring a letter to Elrond I knew instantly who it was from. Standing up I made my way to Elrond's study and waited till I heard a cry of sadness to walk in. "Elrond whats wrong?" he looked up from his hands and spoke shaky "Arrrrwen is dddead" I made my voice crumble into sadness. "how did this happen who would kill the elf Gondor queen." Elrond frowned "that's it shes an elf not all man have changed their views. Some must still be against having elven on their land." I tried not to smirk as Elrond started to shout accusations about man not changing. "Elrond you have a point but I don't think it could have just been any man or woman they had to be inside of the castle working close to know the going ons around the castle to know that Arwen would be in that garden alone."

Elrond put on a face of anger and grief "I swear whoever did this will be caught and I will make them pay for what they did to my daughter." I sighed "I wonder how my brother must be taking this I hope he is well" Elrond frowned " I hope he isn't doing anything drastic you know him" Oh I could only hope that my brother would do something that would force him out of being king so I could take my rightful place.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aragorns POV **  
>I was making funeral arrangements when there was a knock on the study door. "Sir there is someone here to see you" I looked up at the maid sighing "let them in" I wasn't prepared to see the elf that walked threw the door.<p>

"Hello... Legolas" Legolas looked at me with sadness written all over his face. "Aragorn I am so sorry we will find the one who did this to Arwen just wait and see." I couldn't say anything I wanted to break down and cry, cry till I couldn't cry anymore but I can't I'm the king I have to stay strong.

"Aragorn you can't do all this yourself you need to take a break from funeral plans and the solitude you have locked your self away in, let's go for a walk" I just looked at Legolas he always seemed to know when I needed him. "I missed you Legolas" Legolas smiled and looked at me "I would have been here sooner if you didn't tell me to stay away."

I got up and fallowed Legolas out of the room we started walking down the hall when Legolas stopped dead in his tracks looking out the window. "What did you do to the garden it's all ash" frowning I looked at him "I burned it down it held to many bad memories" Legolas just looked at me with a pained looked on his face. "It's hard for an elf to see a garden look as bad as that" I couldn't help but laugh a bit at Legolas "well when the pain goes away you can make it look beautiful again"

Legolas broke out in a grin "I'm going to hold you to that it will be the best garden you have ever seen" smiling I couldn't help but think how cute Legolas looked when he was excited. Wait did I just think Legolas was cute? I must have been in that study to long Legolas was right I did need some fresh air. "Aragorn are you alright?" Looking up I nodded "yes I was just thinking" Legolas looked at me confused "what are you thinking about" stumbling I smiled "umm a n-nothing really" I could tell the moment the words left my mouth Legolas wasn't going to believe me. "Aragorn please tell me if it's about Arwen we can work threw it together let me help you" sighing I leaned against the wall "it's not about Arwen it was about you" Legolas looked at me confusingly then smiled "you were thinking about me" my face turned red I could feel it. "That umm you look kind of cute when your excited" my face felt like it was on fire and I saw a bit of a red tint in Legolas' cheeks. "So you think I'm cute"

I knew I shouldn't have said anything Legolas is probably thinking I'm weird he is probably revolted by my words. "I should get back to work" before I could move a hand touched my shoulder and Legolas smiled" we haven't finished our walk yet and you need to take a break from all that work remember" I put my hand on Legolas' shoulder and we stood their smiling in the weird way we always stood his left hand on my right shoulder and my left hand on his right shoulder. "Ok let's go finish our walk then"

We started to walk and Legolas smiled "so where is Angel" I sighed "she is with the nanny" Legolas looked sad "have you been paying much attention to Angel or have you been to busy for her" a tear fell from the corner of my eye "It hurts to look at her she looks so much like Arwen." Legolas stopped pulling me into a hug. "I'm sorry Aragorn you'll be fine the hurt is still to close but you need to push it away you can't ignore your daughter" I knew deep down he was right I was being an awful father lately.

**LegolasPOV**  
>I couldn't believe what I was hearing Aragorn thinks I'm cute. We stood talking for a bit and I saw the sadness on his face and defeat I instantly knew he was probably thinking he was a bad father. "Your not a bad father you can't help but feel hurt your human." Aragorn just starred at me "Legolas admit it I'm the worst father around I can't even look at my own kid because I fear of feeling hurt."<p>

I didn't know what to say to him he looked so hurt and disgusted with himself. "I don't think your a bad father your just hurt and I'm here to help you when ever you need me" Aragorn smiled and hugged me "thank you Legolas your a great friend" "you to Aragorn" he frowned at me "no I'm not I sent you away I was cutting you out of my life" I knew Aragorn didn't believe my story about Arwen and Boromir but hearing him confirm my worst fear hurt. I knew he was cutting me from his life but I tried not to believe it. "Legolas I'm not cutting you from my life I need you in it I'm never going to send you away again." I smiled I knew Aragorn was telling me the truth but I just wished that when he brought me back into his life he would consider me more than just a friend more as lovers.

"Legolas I am truly sorry about all that." I looked back up at him "I know you are and I forgive you." Aragorn broke out in that breath taking smile that always used to make Arwen jealous that I was the one always able to put that smile on Aragorn face. "Your smile is really breathtaking" Aragorn turned red "you think my smile is breathtaking" smiling I nodded "only when it's that big smile" Aragorn seemed to ponder this and turned away. "Are you okay?" Turning back around Aragorn had the smile on his face again. "Yes I was just thinking which smile it was and I think I got it by the look on your face." They both started laughing and Legolas smiled "alright you got it now let's go eat some lunch" Aragorn turned then stopped walking down the other hall "let's get Angel first"

After they ate lunch and played with Angel for a bit they put her down for a nap and retired to the study to work a bit. They did the same thing all over again when dinner arrived. Finally making their way back to the study Legolas sighed "Aragorn I have something to ask you" Aragorn looked up from the papers he was working on. "Shoot" I took a deep breath "I was wondering if I could stay here for a few months help you with everything" Aragorn broke out into that signature smile "that would be great Legolas but don't you have things to do in your own kingdom" I laughed "I'm not king I don't have anything to worry about there." Aragorn smiled "this is going to be great maybe you can even work on the garden while your here" I smiled at the thought of fixing the garden does that mean Aragorn was letting a little of the sadness go.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone gathered at Arwens funeral elves, hobbits, man it was different. There were plenty offlowers to all of Arwens favorites. Elrond was glad Aragorn wanted Arwen to remain on elven land. Legolas felt horrible he couldn't stand the constant look of pain and sadness on Aragorn's face. Angel would grow up never knowing her mother personally but only knowing her by the stories people would tell her. Legolas noticed Boromir didn't really look all that sad at the funeral. Why is that? Didn't he love her?

**AragornsPOV**  
>I couldn't help all the sadness I was feeling flowing threw me as if I would never be happy again, but all I had to do was look at Angel or Legolas and I felt happiness again. "Elrond it was great to see you again but I'm afraid I have to go I have my kingdom to worry about" Elrond looked at me sadly. "Aragorn you can't keep locking yourself away in your castle and work all day and night" I just nodded "I think I should leave Angel here give her time with her elven family" Elrond smiled looking at the child "that would be great"<p>

I went to pack my things so I could leave and go back to the solitude of my kingdom. Just as I was about to leave there was knock on the door. "Who is it?" There was silence " I said who is it?" There was a sigh from the other side of the door. "It's your brother" what could Boromir possibly want he didn't say one word to me since I arrived in the beginning of the week. "Go away Boromir, I want to be left alone" I heard him chuckle a bit then foot steps walking away. I waited a few minutes then left my room and went to saddle up my horse but when I walked in Legolas was already there all saddled up. "Legolas what are you doing?" he looked up smiling "I'm getting ready to leave" I stared at him for a minute "going back to Mirkwood are you" Legolas looked at me still smiling "no I'm going with you to Gondor"

Standing there watching him for a second I knew I couldn't tell him I didn't want him to come with me it would be a lie and it would also hurt him. Getting on my horse I smiled "shall we go then" Legolas looked shocked "your not going to say goodbye to Angel" I completely forgot in my rush of leaving I never did say bye to my daughter. "No let's just go" Legolas didn't say another word he just turned around and took off.

We made it back to Gondor in 5 days both deciding we needed to rest after our long journey. I slept till it was time for dinner getting up and walking to the dinning room seeing Legolas already there before I could sit down one of my messengers ran in "There's an emergency sir an army of Orc are trying to break down the gates of the white city." Walking back around the table I just grabbed a roll this would have to be my dinner. "Get the army prepared and get them all in the court yard I'll meet you there in a minute." Looking at Legolas I frowned "let's go grab our things and meet me in the study I have to talk to the war council" Legolas nodded hurrying out of the room.

Quickly changing and grabbing my sword I walked into the study it was a mess the council were shouting at one another making no since. I looked to my chair and saw Legolas lounging in it twirling an arrow. "Everyone calm down" no one seems to notice me getting a bit aggravated I tried again "will all of you shut the hell up!" Everyone stopped to look at me and I saw a smirk on Legolas' face. "Sir what coarse of action should we take?" I thought about it turned it around in my head a few times. "We fight the army is already on alert waiting my decision" the war council didn't seem to like this idea but I'm king and what else can we do just sit here and do nothing and let them invade the city. No I wasn't going to let that happen they came here to kill not have tea.

"Legolas come with me we have a war to start" Legolas laughed jumping out of his seat "yes sir" leaving the study and entering the court yard we saw the army as well as some civilians even women with weapons. Legolas nudged me a bit "you got to tell them what to do" I tried not to laugh cracking bit of a smile I knew what I had to do but it hurt that some of them may not be coming back with us.

"My fellow brothers and sisters tonight we go into battle,not all of us will make it back alive. I am willing to risk my life for my kingdom and I will fight beside all of you tonight. If I'm lucky I will make it out alive beside you but if the worse comes and I die I will die happy knowing my people will fight." Everyone who was in the court yard filled with pride at their kings words.

"Now let's hunt some Orc!" Everyone charged into battle yelling. The fight seemed to last forever Aragorn just wanted to get the Orc as far off his land as possible. When all the Orc were either dead or retreating Aragorn finally breathed easy again. There wasn't a lot dead but Aragorn had a special service for all of them.

A few days passed and Aragorn and Legolas were in the study when the messenger walked in looking deathly pale and scared. "Sir we got word from the orcs that the battle isn't over that they will attack again when no one expects it" me and Legolas looked at each other having a silent conversations with our eyes. We knew what needed to be done we had to go after the Orc before they could get to us. As if on cue me and Legolas both touched each others shoulders I sighed "guess I have to go to war" Legolas nodded "I'll be by your side the whole way" looking at the messenger Aragorn shot into action "go alert the war council that a war has started and then go rally the troops. Looking back towards Legolas I smiled "go get ready then get down to the court yard and help anyone that may need armor or weapons I will join you there in a minute." Watching them both walk out I sighed. Why did my life seem like it was falling apart. Arwen why did you have to go, why leave me with all this pain. I made a vow I would find out who murdered her when this was all over. Opening the door I froze for a minute if something happened to me Angel would lose both of her parents but I smiled knowing she was in good hands with Elrond. Finally closing the door and heading to the court yard yet again this week for another battle but this time it was guaranteed he might not come back most of them probably wouldn't come back. This war was going to last longer than anyone expected and it was going to bring lots of heart break.


	9. Chapter9

The first year of the war has got to be the easiest they all had it. Aragorn and Legolas only ran inot a few groups of orcs and they werent that skilled. Boramir joined up with them and so did the hobbits, Gandolf, and Gimmilie.

**Aragorns POV**

It was always extremely hot out during the day then cold at nite, it was quiet strange not the normal weather. Boramir seemed to be hiding something from me ever since he joined the group. Some days he reminded me of Arwen before she had gotten murdered with the mood swings. Always jumpy and moody, freaking out over nothing and giving everyone a hard time.

"Boramir is something bothering you?" Boramir spun around and looked at me with what was that hatred I detected in his eyes why was he being cold towards me. "It's none of your damn business little brother I can handle it just leave me be." I walked away a little hurt how could my brother be so cold I haven't done anything to him.

"Don't worry he is probably just worried" I looked over at the voice and smiled at Legolas it always seemed like he knew when to jump in. Suddenly a thought came to my mind and I grinned at Legolas. "Hey do you think you could talk to Boramir for me he seems to have a bit of a better temper with everyone else than me." Legolas looked at me for a second and just when I thought he would say no he flashed a smile. "Well I can try but I can't guaranty he'll listen to a thing I say to him." I knew Boramir was stubborn but I have faith that maybe Legolas could get through to him. Legolas turned and walked away from me to the end of the group.

**Legolas POV**

I didn't know what good me talking to Boramir was going to do but if it set Aragorn's mind at ease than so be it. Looking back I see Boramir walking behind everyone else keeping a distance between himself and the others. Sighing I turned and walked to where he was not knowing what I was going to be in for with this man. "Boramir Aragorn is really worried about you he wants to know whats wrong." Boramir turned on me "Know what elf I don't care what my brother wants to know like I said before I'll say it again it's none of his business and its none of yours." Getting mad at the tyrant in front of me I tried to keep my temper in check. "What are you hiding Boramir what has you so on edge to the point you don't want to talk to your own brother."

I watched as Boramir took a shaky breath as I thought he was going to give me some answers he started to laugh. "Ah my brother I never could stand him he was always the favorite he always got his way and I was always left standing in his shadow. The first born is supposed to be king but instead it got handed to him. Aragorn has every thing he has a family and friends that care about him, what do I have nothing."

Legolas looked sad for Boramir. "Well you had Arwen for some time" Boramir smiled. "Oh yes what me and Arwen had it was special but then she got pregnant and called it quits."

**Aragorns POV**

I fallowed Legolas a bit but stayed a distance away from him and Boramir. Listening to the whole conversation going on between them I couldn't help but frown when I heard what my brother said about me that he could never stand me it hurt hearing that when I thought we were so close. The next thing I heard shocked me and my eyes went wide. Arwen and Boramir did have an affair together and I assumed Legolas was lieing but now I find that he was telling the truth. Now I understood what was bothering him so much he had to lose Arwen twice first to me then to her murder. Deciding to keep it to my self rather than fight with my brother I moved back to the front of the group.

That night the group got ambushed by a pack of orcs while they were resting. The group had improved their skills greatly since the start of their journey but there was just to many coming in all directions. They fought them off and lost a few soldiers in the process.

The second year of the war was hard it was as if the orcs knew every skill and every move they were going to make before they themselves knew. Sam died early that year he had gotten sick and nothing we did was able to cure him and when a group of orc attacked he was nothing against them. Frodo was a mess over the whole ordeal even tried to kill himself once or twice but something always stopped him. Aragorn and Legolas knew they would be the same way if their friendship was ended by blood. Boramir of course has gotten worse that he pretty much stayed quiet and away from everyone no one even knew he was there most of the time.

Aragorn got injured badly during one attack almost died if Legolas hadn't come and helped him. It started to seem like every time you killed one orc five more appeared, by the time the year ended and the third began every one seemed a bit moody.

**Aragorns POV**

Finally one night bringing the affair up to Boramir he tried to deny it till I told him everything I heard him and Legolas talked about two years ago. Boramir just brushed me off walking away not wanting to talk to me and I let him go for a while. Every day I would try to bring it up to him and get him to talk but he would either try to change the subject or just ignore me. Getting irritated I finally just dropped it knowing all I was doing was upsetting him and myself.

The orcs continued to come everyday and I was getting tired and hungry feeling like I couldn't take it anymore. Once again we got attacked by another group of orcs while we were trying to rest but this one was even stronger than all the others. In a split second everything fell apart I watched as Boramir got stabbed right threw the stomach with a sword. Boramir continued to fight off all the orc he possibly could and I quickly made my way over to him. When we finally fought off all the orc I ran to Boramir to find him laying on the ground. "Boramir listen to me can you hear me?" I saw his chest still rising and falling and could hear his breathing but barely. Suddenly a smile crossed Boramir's face, it was a sort of evil smile unsettling really. "Little brother how can you still sit here next to me and feel sorry for me when you know what me and Arwen did. Yes it's true we had an affair but there is something else I want to say to you."

Confused a bit by the look on Bormair's face and the way he was talking I stayed silent listening to his words. "When Arwen ended our affair I went crazy I wanted you and her to both suffer. So I waited till you had your child and my first plan was I was going to kill the baby I knew it would destroy both of you but yet I wasn't sure if the child may have been mine so I wasn't going to harm her. The second plan seemed to be the best I watched the regular routine that went on around your castle and waited to take out my revenge. One night I decided it was time so I went to the gardens and waited and waited for your wife to come out and when she did I took my dagger and planted it right into her stomach, then stabbed her in the chest and slit her throat. I threw her carelessly into the bushes like the trash she was then left."

I knelt there stunned not being able to say a word trying to process everything in my mind. "Why?" was all I could say. Boramir laughed "I wasn't going to let you and her play happy family after I wasted all that time on her." I had a heard enough with great anger and grief I took up my own sward and plunged it into Boramir's chest watching as the life left his eyes. Legolas stood behind me with his hand on my shoulder. "Aragorn" I looked up feeling the tears come to my eyes I just killed my brother I should feel horrible about it by I don't I feel relieved. Legolas pulled me into a hug and I cried I cried for Arwen cried for my daughter and cried for my evil brother. When I was finally able to compose myself we moved on. No one did anything special for my brothers body like we did for others that had fallen he wasn't worth it. Days passed and the war had finally ended the orcs backed down tired of fighting knowing that in the end they would lose. Everyone parting going their suppurate ways me and Legolas smiled at each other getting on our horses after a few days rest making our way back to Rivendale.


	10. Chapter 10

Aragorn and Legolas made their journey all the way to Rivedndale. Aragorn suddenly stopped on the boarder line and sat there. Legolas stopped as well watching Aragorn closely seeing him fighting an inner battle and waited letting him take his time.

Aragorns POV

I don't know why but I couldn't cross the boarder line. I felt sad the last time I was here it was for my wife's funeral and I left my daughter here. Angel was only supposed to have been here a few week but it ended up being a few years. What if Angel didn't remember me and didn't want to come home what would I do. What would Elrond say when I told him of Boramir and how I killed him. Happy that Legolas was waiting not saying a word and giving me time to work threw everything I sighed.

"You know everything will be fine" I looked at Legolas and smiled knowing he was probably right but I was just scared. Taking some deep breaths and watching the birds fly by looked towards Legolas "Lets race" Smiling we both took off on our horses down the path leading to Elronds home. When we made it to the entrance of Elronds grounds we dismounted laughing .

"Welcome back to Rivendale King Aragorn and Prince Legolas" we both looked up at Elrond and couldn't help but laugh at the formalities he was using. "Whats up old man" I laughed as Elrond grimaced. "I'm not all that old Aragorn" I nodded and stood there knowing full well elves lived longer so he was probably right saying that he wasn't that old but yet he is my daughters grandfather so he should be old in my eyes.

Elrond smiled and beckoned for me and Legolas to fallow him "I assume you would like to see Angel she is in the gardens putting fresh flowers on her mothers grave." We stopped at the entrance to the gardens and I saw a little girl with flowers in her hands and hair giggling putting flowers around the statue of her mother. I walked into the gardens keeping a little bit of distance between me and the child not knowing if she would run from me. "Hi Angel"

The little girl turned slowly looking at me with the same color eyes as myself but in the shape of her mothers. "Hi mister are you here to see my grandpa he should be up in the castle." I smiled a bit shaking my head "No I'm here to see you" She smiled and giggled "Me, why me?" smiling even more than I was before I went to talk but she interrupted me. "You have a nice smile" I tried not to laugh "Angel do you remember who I am?" she frowned and you could tell she was thinking really hard. "No I know I know you but I just cant think of it you just seem familiar." Smiling "I'm your daddy"

Angel broke out in a huge grin and ran at me throwing her arms around my neck. Daddy your home I knew you would come back the nanny said you wouldn't but I knew you would." I frowned "Well I guess I'll have to have a word with that nanny." smiling she looked at the statue. "I miss mommy I wish I could remember her" picking her up we walked closer to the statue and sat down in front of it. "I miss her to she was a beautiful Elvin woman and she loved you very much. I remember the first time she laid eyes on you she smiled and cried. I remember when you opened your eyes and looked at her you smiled and wouldn't let go of her finger." Angel smiled picking up her bunch of flowers "can you make me a flower hallow" I frowned looking down at the flowers not sure how to exactly make one I have watched people make them but never thought of needing to learn. "I actually don't know how to make one but I bet uncle Legolas knows how."

She smiled then looked up "Is that uncle Legolas over there" Looking up Legolas was hiding behind a tree watching us. "Legolas get over here and stop hiding" Legolas stepped out from behind the tree and sat next to us. "Uncle Legolas do you know how to make a flower hallow?" Legolas smiled and grabbed the flowers "I sure do" I watched as Legolas wove the flowers together forming a ring. Sitting quietly I looked as Angel starred in wonder at the flowers and I smiled. She had quiet the vocabulary for a 3 year old but I'm sure that that has to do with the elves it seemed like their young was always advanced. Soon enough Legolas was handing Angel the flower hallow then making another one. I hope he doesn't expect me to wear that thing no way I'm putting flowers on my head. Angel giggled joyfully at her hallow and watched as Legolas made the second.

Legolas stood with the other hallow and put it on the statue of Arwen. Angel stood and looked smiling "see mommy were twins" Smiling I couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness that my daughter had to talk to a statue of her mother instead of having her mother sitting here with us. Aragorn couldn't help but laugh as Legolas gathered more flowers into a pile and then looked up. "Angel come here for a second." Angel ran over and sat in Legolas' lap smiling I watched as he started to braid the flowers into Angel's hair. "There your done little one" Angel ran to the creek looking into it and smiled "Daddy don't I look pretty"

Aragorn smiled "You look beautiful sweetheart" she ran back over to me and sat in my lap "What did mommy's hair look like?" Me and Legolas both looked at each other smiling "well she had hair just like yours it was long and dark, and straight but sometimes it had a but of a curliness to it." Turning her attention to Legolas she looked at his hair "I like your hair its golden and nice" Legolas smiled then looked at me "I have to go home for a little while Aragorn, Elrond told me my father has been sick for the past year I need to go spend some time with him" Aragorn nodded understanding "Well I guess we all should go get washed up and have something to eat"

Taking my time to get ready I frowned I didn't want Legolas to leave I have gotten so used to having him around it would seem weird not having my meals with him every day and spending all my free time with him. Dinner was fun Angel rambled on about what she did while I was gone and asked what kind of adventures me and her uncle Legolas had gone on. After answering all of her questions and dinner ending I sent her up to bed with the nanny while I walked out to the stables with Legolas.

"Legolas do you think it possible if me and Angel could come with you to Mirkwood for awhile" Legolas frowned looking at me "Aragorn this is a visit I need to make on my own once I'm finished I will come see you. You need to get back to Gondore and run your kingdom get Angel used to her home/

Frowning I thought of what Legolas said, I didn't want to go back to that life sitting in my study all day alone. "Legolas I want to be there for you like you were for me" Legolas seemed to be getting aggravated "That's different Arwen was already dead my father is still living." It felt like a knife cut threw me as I looked at Legolas why was he being this way. "I'm sorry Aragorn I didn't mean that it's just I think it's better if it's just family for now okay" Aragorn sighed a bit then smiled "I hope you have a safe trip home Legolas"

Watching as Legolas got on his horse and road off to Mirkwood I was decided Me and Angel would travel back to Gondor in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

**Legolas POV**

I made it home and ran to my fathers chambers as quick as I could worried about what kind of state he could be in. When I walked in I couldn't believe my eyes, my father was laying in his bed pale as ever you could see his veins threw his skin. Looking so breakable Legolas was surprised at the smile that formed on his fathers face when he saw him.

Walking over to him I knelled down next to the bed grabbing his hand. "Ada I'm sorry I haven't been here for you and that it took me this long to get back but-" My father put his hand up to silence me so I shut my mouth.

"Legolas I am so proud of you my son and I have always been proud of you. I love every choice you make in life even if some of them are unnatural." he gave me a knowing smile and I instantly knew what he was talking about. "Ada your going to get better and when you do we'll go visit Aragorn and Angle she can't wait to see you again." Thranduil laughed "Oh Angle is sweet she wouldn't let me leave she kept saying how nice my hair is" Legolas laughed "Yes she did the same thing to me"

Thranduil got serious for a moment. "I know you don't want to take over the thrown Legolas so I have a cousin of yours that will take it as their own and if you should ever want it they will gladly give it back. Legolas frowned "Ada what is this nonsense you are speaking of your going to be fine." Thranduil looked at his son sadly. "No Legolas I'm not I'm going to give in to the call of the sea and join our people in this after life." Legolas felt tears coming to his eyes forcing them not to escape. "I'm not leaving you forever Legolas one day you will join me"

Legolas tried to stay strong but the tears just started to fall. "Ada please don't do this I'm sorry I'll stay here with you and help I'll do anything you need of me just don't leave." Thranduil got out of his bed slowly and grabbed his sons hands. "Me and your mother are leaving tonight and you will ride to Gondor to help Aragorn and Angle in their time of need." Legolas nodded and hugged his father. "I love you Ada" Thranduil felt some tears of his own coming on "I love you to son"

Legolas straitened up walking towards the door "I will make sure your ship is ready before I leave." at that he bowed and walked out. Getting everything in order he couldn't help the numbing feeling that was taking over him. How could his parents do this to him they just sat there and waited for him to come home then moment he does they decide to leave. Looking towards some elves that were sitting by the ships he cleared his throat. "Get my fathers ship ready hurry up." They looked a bit surprised not believing that their king was going to leave.

Taking off towards the stables Legolas grabbed his horse that still hadn't been unsaddled since he had just arrived back home not to long ago. Walking with his horse over to the port he watched as his mother and father came into view saying goodbye to their people. Stopping in front of Legolas they both smiled "We are so proud of you our son you fought in a war and helped a friend threw the tough times of losing a loved one." Legolas' mother pulled him aside for a moment smiling. "Legolas I know you are going to find someone to love and be loved back." Legolas smiled "I know mama but I actually already love someone but they don't love me the same way." His mother smiled. "I think he will love you just give him time." after that said she walked away and onto the ship. Legolas stood there and watched the ship until he couldn't see it any more sighing and whipping away some tears Legolas got on his horse and road of towards Gondor.

It takes 7 days to get to Gondor from Mirkwood if you make stops alone the way. Legolas was on his fourth day now and still felt full of sadness. Each day he would feel colder and start to numb and today he felt lifeless. It wasn't good for Elves to feel this much sadness it could cause some of them to die and Legolas sure felt like he was. Every time he got to bad he would think of Aragorn and Angel waiting for him in Gondor and it would lift his spirits a bit. Legolas was near Rivendale by now and sighed thinking of how Elrond must feel no longer having a daughter and knowing that when he travels over sea his daughter may not even be there due to her being murdered. Suddenly Legolas could hear horses and quickly put out his fire. Hiding his horse he quickly climbed a tree and sat bow ready.

Figures came into view and he sighed it was Gimmlie and Gandolf. "Legolas we know you are there why don't you come out and talk to us." Legolas still stayed planted in the tree he didn't want to talk to anyone he just wanted to be left alone. "Legolas come down here" Legolas looked and saw Gandolf starring at him. "No I want to be left alone go away" Gimmilie grumbled. "Is something wrong" Legolas felt anger jumping down he frowned. "I'm clearing my head leave me alone I don't want to see anyone got it" He grabbed his horse wanting nothing more than to leave. Gandolf frowned. "Legolas it's not smart to be traveling such a long distance alone." Legolas laughed "I've done it before I'm sure I'll be fine." Gimmilie grabbed at Legolas "Come on let us accompany you" Legolas pulled away "Don't touch me I'm fine"

Getting on his horse quickly Legolas took off as fast as he could. Legolas didn't stop till he was far away from Rivendale. Looking at the sky Legolas noticed he must have been riding all night because the sun was ready to come back out. Deciding to just keep going because he probably cut a day off his travel he hurried to Gondor. The next afternoon Legolas found himself outside of Gondor and smiled feeling himself brighten a bit. Quickly hurrying to the castle then dismounting and grabbing his things he saw Angel dancing around outside. "Well if it isn't the princess of Gondor her self" Angle spun around smiling. "Uncle Legolas your back you have been gone forever," Legolas laughed "I'm sorry did you miss you" smiling she nodded "Yes I did and so did daddy, hurry up lets go surprise him"

Legolas smiled fallowing the little girl to the study, Legolas felt ten times better already. Bursting into the study Aragorn didn't even look up to focused on the paper in front of him. "Daddy look who's here." Aragorn looked up and smiled. "Legolas so good to see you again what are you doing here." Legolas sighed working through what he was going to say. "Both my mother and father decided to go to the sea and they told me to give up the thrown and come here to help you and Angel" Aragorn frowned knowing how Legolas must feel pulling him in to a hug Aragorn sighed "I'm sorry Legolas" Legolas started to cry letting all go now that he was in Aragrons company. "It hurts so much, I don't understand why they left. I should have been there for him helped him before it got to this point it's all my fault I disappointed them so many times."

Aragorn held Legolas tight to him smoothing down his hair. "Shhhhh none of this is your fault your parents love you and support every dissuasion you make you never were a disappointment don't you ever think that. I don't understand where this is all coming from" Legolas laughed "My father use to tell me I was messed up that there was something wrong with me that I wasn't the son he wanted I was more of a daughter. Yes he was proud when I first picked up a bow and arrow. He had finally thought I was going to be the son he wanted but then I wasn't partying with girl elves or hanging with all the the guys. He sent me away to Rivendale and that's when the fellowship was formed. When I came back he was so proud then he noticed I still didn't change but he accepted it but now I lost him and I don't have to worry about disappointing him anymore because he accepted everything about me before he left."

Legolas sat down on the couch pulling his legs up underneath him. Angel finally moved away from the door and ran over to Legolas getting on the couch and wrapping her arms around him. "It's okay uncle Legolas I love you don't cry you have me and daddy we both love you." Aragorn smiled sitting down "Yes we do and we are always here for you" Legolas sobbed and looked at both of them "I love you both so so much." They all sat there for a long time till Angle finally broke the silence with a giggle "Can we go play now" Aragorn and Legolas both laughed as they stood up and chased the little girl around the room.


	12. HELP

To all my readers that love this story I am sorry that I haven't updated in forever my Microsoft program stopped working and my keyboard is broken. So I have stopped writing on here but I do have an account on wattpad that I update stories by using my tablet and cellphone…so in conclusion I will no longer be updating heartbroken on here but I have started to rewrite it and will be posting it up on there. Maybe when I get my new computer I will update again on here but until then you can check me out on wattpad as shellbell180 to see if I have the story posted up yet on there…..I'm sorry


End file.
